USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D to statek Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet stanowiący część Starfleet, klasy Galaxy używany w 24 wiek. Piąty okręt floty noszący nazwę Enterprise, często określany jako okręt flagowy Starfleet. Zbudowany w Stoczni Starfleet Utopia Planitia. :2363 SD 40759.5. Statek został oddany do służby w flocie Starfleet. (TNG: Evolution) :2371 SD 48650.1. U.S.S. Enterprise został zniszczony przez Klingoński Bird-of-Prey dowodzony przez siostry Lursa i B'Etor. (Star Trek Generations) Opis brak danych Historia Budowa U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D został zbudowany w Stoczni Floty Utopia Planitia na orbicie Marsa w Układzie Słonecznym. (TNG: Booby Trap, Eye of the Beholder) Za budowę odpowiadał Komandor Orfil Quinteros. (TNG: 11001001) Dr. Leah Brahms była odpowiedzialna za większość projektu napędu warp Enterprise. (TNG: Booby Trap, Galaxy's Child) W trakcie budowy statku w Utopia Planitia jedna z gondoli stała się miejscem zbrodni. Walter Pierce jeden z budowniczych statku zazdrosny o nowy związek byłej kochanki zamordował dwóch oficerów: Marlę Finn i Williama Hodgesa, po czym wrzucił ich ciała do strumienia plazmy. W taki sam sposób Pierce popełnił następnie samobójstwo, pozostawiając telepatyczny ślad tych wydarzeń w jednej ze ścianek działowych. Nie zostało to odkryte aż do roku 2370. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Zakończenie prac nad systemami statku oraz testy próbne miały miejsce w Earth Station McKinley. Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard objął dowodzenie nad statkiem Czas Gwiezdny: 41153.7 z rozkazu Kontradmirał Norah Satie. (TNG: All Good Things...) Szczegółowy terminarz konstrukcji statku (na podstawie Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual): 2343 *projekt konstrukcji statków klasy Galaxy oficjalnie zatwierdzony *centra projektowe rozpoczynają analizę uprzednio konstruowanych statków na podstawie otrzymanych specyfikacji technicznych *elementy oznaczone wysokim priorytetem: rama, silniki, rdzeń komputera, kadłub 2344 *Biuro Projektowe ds. Statków Zaawansowanych Technicznie rozpoczyna pracę nad zdefiniowaniem symulatorów misji statków klasy Galaxy zawierających podstawowe specyfikacje statku *kontynuacja szczegółowych prac konstrukcyjnych 2345 *badania wszystkich wewnętrznych systemów pod względem masy i objętości na bazie pierwszego projektu ramowego *zwężenie pola z 40 do 15 *rdzeń komputera oraz architektura oprogramowania pomyślnie przechodzą przegląd nr 0 2346 *kontynuacja testów materiałów konstrukcyjnych kadłuba *wymóg uwzględnienia kanałów kadłubowych dla pola integralności strukturalnej, pola amortyzacji bezwładności oraz siatki tarczy deflektora w projekcie końcowym *napęd warp oraz impulsowy przechodzą pomyślnie przegląd nr 0; przewiduje się jednak problem z materiałem w kwestii cewek warp *zatrzymanie fazy projektowej napędu impulsowego *projekt komputera przechodzi pomyślnie przeglądy nr 1 i 2 *rozbudowa układu czujników *zatrzymanie fazy projektowej modułu mieszkalnego oraz roboczego; rozpoczęcie produkcji *wniosek o zmianę projektu biofiltra transportera *zmiany w projekcie emiterów fazerów *usprawnienie torped fotonowych przy użyciu standardowej wyrzutni oraz korpusu *zatrzymanie fazy projektowej głównego deflektora 2347 *zatrzymanie fazy projektowej silników warp (decyzja nieostateczna) *zatrzymanie fazy projektowej gondoli planowane na dalszą część roku *dopracowanie projektu napędu impulsowego *rdzeń komputera przechodzi pomyślnie przeglądy nr 3 i 4 *zatrzymanie fazy projektowej biofiltra transportera; rozpoczęcie produkcji systemu *emiter fazerów po przeprojektowaniu przechodzi pomyślnie przegląd nr 0 *zmiana w projekcie zasilania głównego deflektora w celu uwzględnienia przyrządów naukowych 2348 *projekt ramy oraz układ zatrzasków dokujących przechodzą pomyślnie przegląd nr 0 *ostateczny wybór stopów do konstrukcji ramy; materiały zamówione *zatrzymanie fazy projektowej silników warp oraz gondoli *gondola przechodzi pomyślnie przegląd nr 0 i 1 *rozpoczęcie testowej produkcji elementów składowych silników warp *rozpoczęcie produkcji elementów składowych silników impulsowych, głównego komputera i transportera *zatrzymanie fazy projektowej systemu łączności oraz wiązki trakcyjnej; przesunięcie produkcji z racji symulacji mocy *trzeci projekt emitera fazerów przechodzi pomyślnie przegląd nr 0; przeglądy nr 1 i 2 pominięte z racji rozpoczęcia produkcji *nowy projekt zasilania głównego deflektora; rozpoczęcie produkcji 2349 *rama oraz układ dokujący przechodzą pomyślnie przegląd nr 0; rozpoczęcie produkcji zatrzasków strukturalnych *zatrzymanie fazy projektowej powłoki kadłuba; konieczność dopracowania niektórych elementów *ubytki w materiałach silnika warp spowalniają produkcję *gondole przechodzą pomyślnie przegląd nr 2; rozpoczęcie produkcji pod koniec roku *trwa konstrukcja układu wiązek trakcyjnych *zatrzymanie fazy projektowej wyrzutni torped fotonowych *trwa konstrukcja paneli czujników *dopracowywanie projektu wszystkich dodatkowych wahadłowców Siedmioletnia misja 2364 - 2371 thumb|Na orbicie czerwonego olbrzyma Kavis Alpha Enterprise-D dokonał oficjalnego pierwszego kontaktu z wieloma gatunkami (zobacz poniżej). 2364 rok 2364 SD 41153.70 - 41153.80. Podczas lotu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D do planety Deneb IV doszło do pierwszego kontaktu załogi statku z istotą Q. Domaga się powrotu do ich własnego systemu i oskarża ludzkość o barbarzyństwo. Kapitan Picard po wysłuchaniu opinii oficerów mostka podjął decyzję. Ucieczki i odłączenia sekcji spodka przy wysokich prędkościach warp. separacji spodka. Podczas ucieczki statek osiągnął prędkość Warp 9.3, co leżało poza czerwoną linią. Kapitan rozkazał kontynuować przyspieszanie. Kiedy wróg osiągnął Warp 9.7. Data otrzymał informację, że inżynieria próbuje osiągnąć równą prędkość, ale z skrajnym ryzykiem. Po przybyciu na planetę Deneb IV zgodnie z rozkazem, załoga miała wyjaśnić tajemnicę zbudowanej tam bazy kosmicznej Farpoint. Jak się później okazało pierwotna baza Farpoint była tworem istoty kosmicznej, która została zmuszona do jej stworzenia przez mieszkańców planety. Co ujawniła inspekcja bazy. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) 2364 SD 41263.2. Później w tym samym roku udało mu się przełamać granicę warp 10. Miało to miejsce podczas eksperymentów z napędem warp prowadzonych przez Kosinskiego. Enterprise był pierwszym statkiem Federacji, który odwiedził odległą galaktykę. (TNG: Where No One Has Gone Before) :La Forge stwierdził, że Enterprise przekroczył wówczas warp 10, lecz bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że systemy na statku nie były w stanie prawidłowo odczytać ogromnej prędkości. Poza tym, skala prędkości warp, która uznaje warp 10 za prędkość nieskończoną, mogła nie być w pełni ustalona w czasie produkcji odcinka. Sensowniej jest zatem przyjąć, że była to prędkość rzędu 9.999999+. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) 2364 SD 41365.9. Enterprise został porwany z Bazy Gwiezdnej 74 przez Binarów. Zamierzali oni wykorzystać statek do naprawienia uszkodzonego komputera na ich rodzinnej planecie. Po tym incydencie Enterprise został zwrócony kapitanowi Picardowi, a Binarowie zaakceptowali konsekwencje swoich działań. (TNG: 11001001) 2365 rok 2365 SD 42761.9. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Borg (Czas Gwiezdny: 42761.3), sekcje 27, 28 i 29 na pokładach 4, 5 i 6 zostały wyrwane z kadłuba U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przez Borg w celu dokonania analizy. Zginęło osiemnaście osób. (TNG: Q Who) 2366 rok 2366 SD 43996.14 - 43996.2 (data szacunkowa). Podczas inwazji Borg na Federację, Enterprise został poważnie uszkodzony. Pokład 36 wraz główną maszynownią uległ dekompresji po tym jak wiązka tnąca uszkodziła sekcję maszynowni. Zginęło co najmniej jedenaście osób, (osiem osób było zaginionych, prawdopodobnie również zginęli). (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part I) 2367 rok Główny deflektor został zmodyfikowany na broń energetyczną ostatniej szansy. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) 2367 SD 44001.38 - 44001.4 (data szacunkowa). Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D użyła broni, która miała zniszczenia sześcianu Borg. Użyli deflektor promień w sześcian Borg, jednak bez efektu. Zawiodła ze względu na wiedzę zasymilowanego przez Borg Kapitana Picard. Podczas tej próby deflektor został przepalony a rdzeń warp uległ silnemu przeciążeniu, na skutek czego kilkanaście pokładów zostało zalanych promieniowaniem. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) 2367 SD 44005.18 - 44005.2 (data szacunkowa). W kolejnej potyczce z Borg, podczas której załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D odbiła z ich rąk kapitana Picarda, uszkodzeniom uległy silniki impulsowe sekcji spodka. Podczas następnego starcia z sześcianem Borg, na orbicie Ziemi, uszkodzeniom uległy pokłady 23, 24 i 25 sekcji maszynowni. Kadłub okrętu obejmujący te pokłady został rozpruty i zdekompresowany. thumb|Remont uszkodzeń poniesionych przez okręt w walce z Borg. Earth Station McKinley, początek 2367 roku 2367 SD 44008.97 (data szacunkowa). Poniesione uszkodzenia w walce z Borg spowodowały, że okręt trafił do doku Earth Station McKinley w celu dokonania remontu kapitalnego. Trwał on około 5-6 tygodni. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II, Family) 2367 SD 44012.3 - 44085.7 (data szacunkowa). Remont połączono z refitem (przebudową). Dokonano modernizacji instalacji fazerów, naprawy objęły również reaktor warp (wymieniono właz komory dilitu). (TNG: Family) 2367 SD 44769.2. Kilka miesięcy później na pokładzie doszło do eksplozji i uszkodzenia reaktora napędu warp. Jak się okazało wypadek został spowodowany przez wadliwy właz komory dilitu. Wada była tak drobna, że badania jej nie wykryły. Nastąpiło zmęczenie materiału co z kolei doprowadziło do nieszczelności włazu i do eksplozji. Przez jakiś czas podejrzewano romulański sabotaż, co, po dochodzeniu, okazało się nieprawdziwym założeniem. (TNG: The Drumhead) 2368 rok 2368 SD 45021.3 - 45025.4. Enterprise był okrętem dowodzenia w armadzie, którą sformował kapitan Picard, aby nie dopuścić do wsparcia rodu Durasa przez Romulan podczas Klingońskiej Wojny Domowej. Na statku koordynowano działanie tachionowej sieci wykrywającej, która miała powstrzymać zamaskowane statki romulańskie przed przekraczaniem granicy. (TNG: Redemption II) 2368 SD 45156.1. Na początku roku statek zderzył się z włóknem kwantowym, co spowodowało utratę energii na pokładzie oraz wiele usterek w większości systemów. Istniała też groźba rozszczelnienia zbiornika antymaterii, ale na szczęście udało się dokonać napraw zanim do tego doszło. (TNG: Disaster) 2368 SD 46652.1. Enterprise utknął w pętli temporalnej niedaleko Obszaru Typhon i wciąż na nowo ulegał katastrofie. Każdy cykl kończył się zderzeniem z USS Bozeman. Odczucie déjà vu, które towarzyszyło załodze statku, pozwoliło zebrać wskazówki świadczące o tym, co się dzieje, a następnie wysłać wiadomość do następnego cyklu i w ten sposób uniknąć kolejnej kolizji. Statek tkwił w pętli przez siedemnaście dni, podczas których wciąż na nowo rozgrywały się te same wydarzenia. (TNG: Cause and Effect) 2369 rok thumb|USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-D dokujący przy Deep Space 9 2369 SD 46382.72 (data szacowana). Pierwszy kontyngent oficerów, przybył na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D oficjalnie obejmując kontrolę nad stacją DSN. Był jednym z pierwszych statków Gwiezdnej Floty, który zadokował do stacji Deep Space 9 po tym, jak została przekazana pod administrację Federacji. Statek przewiózł na stację większość ekwipunku oraz pierwszy komplement runabout. (DS9: Emissary) 2369 SD 46682.4. Enterprise został poddany pierwszemu czyszczeniu barionowemu w Remmler Array. Ze względu na intensywne używanie napędu warp konieczne było silniejsze pole. Podczas czyszczenia statku grupie najemników prawie udało się ukraść z rdzenia warp niebezpieczną żywicę trilithium, zostali jednak powstrzymani przez wyższych oficerów Enterprise. (TNG: Starship Mine) 2369 SD 46731.5. Na pokładzie Enterprise dokonano jednego z najważniejszych odkryć w historii Federacji. Załodze statku udało się zebrać końcowe wyniki badań prowadzonych przez dr. Richarda Galena i odszyfrować w ten sposób wiadomość od dawnych humanoidów, pierwszej humanoidalnej rasy w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej. (TNG: The Chase) 2369 SD 46944.2. Pod koniec 2369 roku Enterprise został uszkodzony podczas ratowania załogi romulańskiego statku typu warbird. Jego rdzeń warp był zasiedlony przez formy życia, które pomyliły go z prawdziwą osobliwością kwantową powodując w ten sposób liczne pęknięcia w kontinuum przestrzenno-czasowym. Enterprise prawie został zniszczony na skutek odbicia wiązki przekazującej energię, która zabijała potomstwo tych form życia. Na szczęście w tym czasie kilku członków załogi wracało właśnie na statek i zdołało uratować Enterprise oraz romulańską załogę. (TNG: Timescape) 2370 rok 2370 SD 47225.7. Na początku roku 2370 na pokładzie Enterprise testowano nowy rdzeń warp. Został on zainstalowany w Bazie Gwiezdnej 84; wymieniono również wiele części przewodów energetycznych. Rdzeń oraz przewody zostały wyprodukowane na Thanatos VII przy użyciu technologii interfazowej, co przyciągnęło organizmy międzyfazowe, które przywarły do członków załogi i zaczęły trawić ich białko komórkowe. Stworzenia udało się zniszczyć uderzeniem międzyfazowym. (TNG: Phantasms) :Nowy rdzeń usunięto w późniejszym odcinku, sugerując, że nie był on wykończony ze względu na problemy z technologią produkcji międzyfazowej. Co ciekawe, odnowiony właz pojawił się później w jednym z wszechświatów równoległych odwiedzonych przez Worfa w TNG: Parallels. 2370 SD 47310.2. Również podczas tego roku, Commander La Forge prowadził przyjazną rywalizację z Donald Kaplan, głównym inżynierem z U.S.S. Intrepid. Rywalizacja dotyczyła, kto osiągnie najlepszy przelicznik mocy w flocie, z Enterprise często pokuĄbeating out the Intrepid. (TNG: Force of Nature) 2370 SD 47457.1. Enterprise został jednym z niewielu federacyjnych statków, na których zainstalowano urządzenie maskujące, i prawdopodobnie pierwszym, na którym zastosowano z powodzeniem maskowanie fazowe. Urządzenie zostało zabrane z wraku USS Pegasus i zamontowane na pokładzie Enterprise, aby statek mógł przebić się przez asteroidę, w której został uwięziony przez romulański statek. (TNG: The Pegasus) thumb| Przeszukiwanie pola asteroid w roku 2370 :Do wydarzeń przedstawionych w odcinku TNG: The Pegasus powrócono w odcinku ENT: These Are The Voyages.... Pokazano wówczas kilka ujęć z pokładu Enterprise. NCC-1701-D został również pokazany w końcówce odcinka, obok pierwszego USS Enterprise oraz NX-01. 2370 SD 47615.2. Podczas badania pozbawionej orbity komety, Enterprise natknął się na archiwum należące do zaginionej cywilizacji D'Arsay. Archiwum uwięziło statek i użyło zawartej na pokładzie materii i DNA w celu stworzenia artefaktów pochodzących z kultury D'Arsay. Enterprise powrócił następnie do normalnego stanu. (TNG: Masks) 2370 SD 47653.2. Pod koniec tego roku porucznik Worf nadzorował prace nad usprawnianiem uzbrojenia Enterprise. Testy zostały jednak przerwane po tym, jak statek został spustoszony przez Syndrom Protomorfotyczny Barclaya. (TNG: Genesis) 2370 SD 47869.2. Enterprise na jakiś czas stał się czującą istotą, gdy emergentna forma życia użyła systemów statku w celach reprodukcyjnych. (TNG: Emergence) 2370 SD 47944.2. Gdy Miles O'Brien, jeden z dawnych pracowników obsługi transportera, został schwytany przez Kardasjan, Enterprise został wysłany w celu patrolowania Strefy Zdemilitaryzowanej, jak również po to, aby ostrzec rząd Kardasji. (DS9: Tribunal) 2371 rok Na początku roku 2371 na Enterprise dokonano wiele modyfikacji w wyglądzie wnętrz. Kolory i oświetlenie zostały lekko zmienione, a z przodu i po bokach mostka pojawiło się kilka nowych konsoli. Po dokonaniu tych zmian na mostku znajdowały się cztery stanowiska naukowe: trzy wzdłuż bocznej ściany i jedno w tylnej części. Stanowisko operacyjne znajdowało się tuż za stanowiskiem kontroli środowiska. Dwa stanowiska inżynieryjne otaczały tylną część mostka, a trzy stanowiska łączności znajdowały się obecnie wzdłuż przedniej ściany. Główna część mostka (gdzie znajdowały się fotele kapitana, Pierwszego Oficera i gości) została lekko podniesiona. Pojawił się również fotel na stanowisku taktycznym, dzięki czemu szef ochrony mógł teraz obsługiwać konsolę siedząc. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D został zniszczony w roku 2371 po ataku, jakiego dokonał zbuntowany klingoński "drapieżny ptak" dowodzony przez siostry Durasa. Atak spowodował rozległe zniszczenia prowadząc do przeciążenia rdzenia warp. Choć sekcja spodka została bezpiecznie odseparowana przed przeciążeniem, to jednak fala uderzeniowa, która powstała po eksplozji, wepchnęła statek w atmosferę Veridian III. Na szczęście Dacie udało się przywrócić sterowanie silnikami manewrowymi i użyć ich zamiast uszkodzonego napędu impulsowego w celu wyrównania lotu, dzięki czemu spodek wszedł w atmosferę i bezpiecznie wylądował na powierzchni. Liczba poszkodowanych była niewielka, jednak statku nie udało się uratować. Załoga została zabrana przez U.S.S. Farragut, NCC-60597, statek klasy Oberth o nieznanej nazwie oraz statek klasy Miranda, równiez o nieznanej nazwie. : W scenie, która została wycięta z kinowej wersji filmu Star Trek Pokolenia'Star Trek Pokolenia'Star Trek Pokolenia'Star Trek Pokolenia, znalazła się informacja, że podczas rozbicia się sekcji spodka zginęło osiemnastu członków załogi. Po utracie Enterprise komandor Riker czuł się przygnębiony, gdyż miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będzie dowodził tym statkiem. Jednak Picard wyraził wątpliwość co do tego, czy Enterprise-D będzie ostatnim statkiem noszącym tę nazwę. ( ) W roku 2372 kapitan Benjamin Sisko przekazał komandorowi Worfowi wyrazy ubolewania z powodu straty Enterprise; powiedział, że był to dobry statek. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior) Lista pierwszych kontaktów W większości przypadków data dotyczy pierwszego znanego nawiązania łączności z członkiem gatunku. W innym wypadku, to jest pierwsza zaznana styczność z gatunkiem. * '''2364 ** Aldeanie (TNG: When The Bough Breaks) ** Armus (TNG: Skin of Evil) ** Beta Renner cloud (TNG: Lonely Among Us) ** Edo (TNG: Justice) ** Istota kosmiczna (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) ** Ferengi (TNG: The Last Outpost) :Nieoficjalny Pierwszy Kontakt miał miejsce w 2151. Został dokonamy przez załogę [[Enterprise (NX-01|''Enterprise (NX-01)]]. (ENT: Acquisition)'' ** Microbrain (TNG: Home Soil) ** Pasożyty neuronowe (TNG: Conspiracy) ** Kontinuum Q (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) * 2365 ** Borg (TNG: Q Who) :Nieoficjalny Pierwszy Kontakt miał miejsce w 2151. Został dokonamy przez załogę [[Enterprise (NX-01|''Enterprise (NX-01)]]. (ENT: Regeneration)'' ** Nagilum (TNG: Where Silence Has Lease) ** Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. (TNG: The Child) * 2366 ** Gomtuu (TNG: Tin Man) ** Koinoniańska istota energetyczna (TNG: The Bonding) ** Mintakanie (TNG: Who Watches The Watchers) ** cywilizacja Nanitów (TNG: Evolution) ** Zalkonianie (TNG: Transfigurations) * 2367 ** Cytherianie (TNG: The Nth Degree) ** Malcorianie (TNG: First Contact) Enterprise spotkał również Paxan w roku 2367 (odcinek TNG: Clues), ale wszystkie dane dotyczące tego spotkania zostały wymazane z pamięci załogi oraz z zapisów na statku. Poza tym Enterprise mógł nie być pierwszym statkiem Gwiezdnej Floty, który natknął się na Paxan. * 2368 ** Istota krystaliczna (TNG: Datalore, Silicon Avatar) ** Formy życia FGC-47 (TNG: Imaginary Friend) ** Ux-Mal przestępcy (TNG: Power Play) ** Tamarianie (TNG: Darmok) * 2369 ** Exokompy (TNG: The Quality of Life) ** Formy życia zamieszkujące osobliwość kwantową (TNG: Timescape) ** Formy życia oparte o solanagen (TNG: Schisms) * 2370 ** Boraalanie (TNG: Homeward) ** Emergentna forma życia (TNG: Emergence) Dane techniczne Wykończenie wnętrz Z 42 pokładami w sumie Enterprise-D był dwa razy dłuższy i miał 8 razy większą objętość niż okręty klasy Constitution z poprzedniego wieku; na pokładzie znajdowało się 1014 osób. (TNG: Remember Me, Rascals, Genesis) :Porównując Enterprise-D (lub po prostu Galaxy) z Constitution z użyciem programów do modelowania 3D wykazano, że miał on ponad 25 razy większą objętość niż ten drugi. Określenie "8 razy" mogło odnosić się jedynie do części statku z podtrzymaniem życia. Mostek, kapitański pokój gotowości i sala konferencyjna znajdowały się na pokładzie pierwszym i były chronione zapasowymi bezpiecznikami, co miało zabezpieczać przed usterką systemów środowiskowych. (TNG: Brothers) Główny hangar znajdował się na pokładzie 4, razem z kilkoma ładowniami (również na pokładzie 18). Dwa dodatkowe hangary były na pokładzie 13. (TNG: The Next Phase) S1E01-Encounter At Farpoint.mkv snapshot 00.16.55 -2016.05.21 15.13.23-.jpg|Sekcja napędowa po seperacji S1E01-Encounter At Farpoint.mkv snapshot 00.17.01 -2016.05.21 15.13.29-.jpg|Sekcja napędowa zwrot po seperacji Ent-Deneb IV-002.jpg|Sekcja napędowa w orbicie Deneb IV Pokład 8 był nie miał określonego przeznaczenia, w razie potrzeby modernizowano go i organizowano potrzebne pomieszczenia. (TNG: Liaisons) Znajdowały się tam też kwatery oficerów i mostek bojowy. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds) Na pokładzie 12 znajdowało się ambulatorium (TNG: Remember Me), główna maszynownia była natomiast na pokładzie 36. (TNG: The Hunted). Zajmowała ona aż dwanaście pokładów ze śluzami do tankowania antymaterii na ostatnim 42 pokładzie. (TNG: Liaisons) Główne porty dokujące znajdowały się po obydwu stronach wyrzutni torped na pokładzie 25 (TNG: 11001001), na tym pokładzie była także kontrola gondoli. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder Zgodnie z tym, co mówiła komandor porucznik Nella Daren, najlepszy pod względem akustycznym punkt na okręcie to czwarta intersekcja kanałów Jefferiesa 25. (TNG: Lessons) :Oba odcinki: TNG: Time Squared i TNG: The Hunted zgodnie mówią, że hangary 2 i 3 znajdowały się na pokładzie 11. Jednak, na miniaturce Enterprise były one na pokładach 12 i 13. Ten błąd został poprawiony w kolejnych odcinkach. Ładownia 4 została też przesunięta na przestrzeni piątego i szóstego sezonu; w (TNG: Power Play była na pokładzie 18, a w TNG: Schism na 4-tym. Enterprise podtrzymywał maksymalną prędkość warp 9.6 przez 24 godziny. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) W 2369 statek zużył około 12.75 milionów gigawatów energii podczas zwykłego pobytu na orbicie planety. (TNG: True Q) Rdzeń warp może wytworzyć ogromną ilość energii kiedy była potrzebna. Jedynym urządzeniem zdolnym do przetworzenia tej energii w jednym momencie był główny Deflektor. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds) Na wyposażeniu Enterprise wchodziło dwanaście baterii fazerów, trzy wyrzutnie torped torped i zapas 250 torped fotonowych oraz siatka osłon o dużej mocy, działających na częstotliwości 257.4 (Star Trek: Pokolenia). Na pokładzie znajdowało się 4000 systemów energetycznych oraz 12 pokojów transportera. (TNG: [[11001001}}) :Chociaż w odcinku TNG: Conundrum pojawia się informacja, że Enterprise miał 10 banków fazerów, na modelu filmowym wyraźnie widać, że jest ich 12. Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual także mówi o większej liczbie. Z powodu błędu scenarzystów w odcinku TNG: Darmok widać, jak promień fazera wychodzi z wyrzutni torped. Życie na pokładzie W roku 2367 podczas typowego dnia nagranego przez komandora porucznika Data na pokładzie miały miejsce cztery przyjęcia urodzinowe, dwa transfery personelu, dwa turnieje szachowe, jedno szkolne przedstawienie, cztery awanse i co najmniej jedne narodziny. (TNG: Data's Day) Załoga Enterprise normalnie pracowała na trzy zmiany (TNG: Lower Decks). Kapitan Jellico, gdy dowodził statkiem w roku 2369, zarządził wprowadzenie pracy na cztery zmiany, co spowodowało wiele problemów z rozkładem wacht. (TNG: Chain of Command, Part I) Członkowie załogi w stopniu chorążego mieli przydzielone wspólne kwatery. Własne kwatery przysługiwały natomiast członkom załogi od stopnia podporucznika. (TNG: Lower Decks) Rodziny miały oddzielne kwatery. (TNG: Lonely Among Us, When The Bough Breaks, Imaginary Friend, A Fistful of Datas, Journey's End) Umieszczony w najdalej wysuniętym punkcie pokładu 10 w sekcji spodka Dziesiąty Dziobowy był miejscem, w którym koncentrowało się życie towarzyskie załogi. Pojawiał się tam niemal każdy. (TNG: The Child, The Offspring) Rozrywkę zapewniały również holodeki umiejscowione na pokładach 10 i 12. (TNG: The Big Goodbye, Homeward) Lista pokładów : Lista zawiera informacje dotyczące pokładów statku U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, po więcej zajrzyj do pokłady klasa Galaxy. * Pokład drugi ** Pokój 2713: Kwatera Porucznika Worf, 2370 (TNG: Parallels) ** Polój 3653: Kwatera Komandora Porucznika Data, 2370 (TNG: Masks) * Pokład siódmy ** Sekcja 19, Pokój 1947: Kwatera porucznika Edwarda Haglera (TNG: Schisms) ** Sekcja 25 Baker, Pokój: Kwatera porucznika Worf, 2369 (TNG: Rightful Heir) * Pokład ósmy ** Pokój 0910: Kwatera Komandor Deanny Troi, 2368-2370 (TNG: Violations, Genesis) ** Pokój 0912: Kwatera Komandora William T. Riker (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part I i Part II) ** Pokój 2133: Kwatera komandor Beverly Crusher, 2370 (TNG: Sub Rosa) ** Pokój 3402: Biuro doradcy Deanna Troi (TNG: The Price) ** Pokój 3601: Kwatera kapitana Jean-Luc Picard (TNG: Gambit, Part II) ** Sekcja 4, Pokój 4711: Kwatera porucznik Ro Laren, 2370 (TNG: Preemptive Strike) ** Kwatera Marla Aster i Jeremy Aster, 2366 (TNG: The Bonding) * Pokład dziewiąty ** Pokój 0910: Kwatera doradcy Deanna Troi, 2366 (TNG: The Price) ** Pokój 0929: Kwatera Chorążego Maddy Calloway (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) ** Sekcja 28: Kwatera komandor Beverly Crusher, 2368 (TNG: Cause and Effect) Załoga Angielski : "We were like warriors from the ancient sagas. There was nothing we could not do." Polski : "Byliśmy jak wojownicy z dawnych sag. Nie było nic, czego nie mogliśmy zrobić." : - Worf (DS9: The Way of the Warrior) W 2366, trzynaście gatunków było reprezentowane wśród 1014 członków załogi ship's complement, w tym czasie są wśród nich Betazoid, Klingon, El-Aurian, Vulcan i ludzie. W trakcie jego misji, gatunki wliczane do załogi to Bolian, Benzite, Bajoran, Napean i android. (charakterystyka załogi z TNG: Sins of the Father) Począwszy od 2369, było siedemnastu członków załogi z światów nie należących do Federacji. (TNG: The Chase) Statek przewoził także delfiny. (TNG: The Perfect Mate) :Na holograficznej Enterprise-D dowodzonej przez Riker w TNG: Future Imperfect, a Ferengi siedział za sterem. w równoległym wszechświecie w TNG: Parallels, a Cardassian załogant był za sterem. Chociaż członkowie załogi Starfleet obsadzali istotne pozycje na pokładzie Enterprise, cywilni członkowie załogi mogli wykonywać ważne zadania w departamentach naukowych i medycznych statku, jak również obszary wsparcia jak Dziesięć Przednich, szkole statku lub Arboretum. (TNG: Night Terrors, Hero Worship, Ethics) Enterprise przewoziła również dzieci jako cześć jej cywilnego kompletu, koncept z którego nie był początkowo zachwycany Kapitan Picard. (TNG: The Bonding) Ocena załogi były przeprowadzana co trzy miesiące, zwykle nadzorowane przez William Riker i Deanna Troi. (TNG: Man of the People, Lower Decks, Eye of the Beholder) Oficerowie dowodzący Chociaż Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard dowodził Enterprise przez większość jej życia, jego pierwszy oficer William T. Riker został awansowany polowo do stopnia kapitana w 2367, po porwaniu Picard przez Borg i asymilowanie jak Locutus. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) W wczesnym 2369, Enterprise był przez krótki okres dowodzona przez Kapitana Edward Jellico, gdy Kapitan Picard został przydzielony do tajnej misji na planecie Cardassian o nazwie Celtris III. (TNG: Chain of Command, Part I, Part II) :W linii czasu stworzonej przez Q podczas której Picard nie walczył z Nausicaan w TNG: Tapestry, Enterprise była dowodzona przez Thomas Halloway. Riker i później Data zostali umieszczenie w prowizoryczny dowodzeniu Enterprise podczas TNG: Gambit, Part I i Part II kiedy Picard pracował pod przykrywką z najemnikami dowodzonymi przez Arctus Baran, ale żaden nie został awansowany do stopnia kapitana podczas zadania. :Pełna lista załogi Enterprise, zobacz: Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D Starsi oficerowie *Oficer dowódzenia (CO) **Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard (2364 – 2371) **Kapitan William T. Riker (briefly in 2366 – 2367) **Kapitan Edward Jellico (briefly in 2369) *Pierwszy oficer/zastępczy oficer (XO) **Komandor William T. Riker (2364 – 2371) **Komandor Kurn (briefly in 2366) **Komandor Porucznik Shelby (briefly in 2366 – 2367) **Komandor Porucznik Data (briefly in 2369) *Szef operacji i oficer naukowy **Komandor Porucznik Data (2364 – 2371) **Porucznik Worf (briefly in 2366) *Szef maszynowni **Komandor Porucznik Sarah MacDougal (2364) **Komandor Porucznik Argyle (2364) **Porucznik Logan (2364) **Komandor Porucznik Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Porucznik / Komandor Porucznik Geordi La Forge (2365 – 2371) *Oficer taktyczny i oficer ochrony **Porucznik Natasha Yar (KIA 2364) **Porucznik / Komandor Porucznik Worf (2364 – 2371) *Szef medycyny (CMO) **Komandor Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366 – 2371) **Komandor Katherine Pulaski (2365) *Doradzca **Komandor Porucznik / Komandor Deanna Troi (2364 – 2371) *Kontroler lotów (conn) **Szef Miles O'Brien (2364) **Podporucznik Geordi La Forge (2364) **Chorąży Wesley Crusher (2364 – 2367, odszedł do Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty) **Chorąży Ro Laren (2368 – 69) **Chorąży Sariel Rager **Chorąży Gates **Chorąży McKnight **Chorąży / Podporucznik Sam Lavelle (2370) *Transporter Szef **Szef Miles O'Brien (2364 – 2369, przeniesiony na Deep Space 9) ''Enterprise'' w alternatywnych liniach czasowych Kilka alternatywnych linii czasowych i iluzorycznych wersji Enterprise'a zostało pokazanych w filmie. Spotkanie z czującą wir podobną anomalią Enterprise była przedstawiona w jednej z alternatywnych wersji w 2365. Statek z kilku godzin w przyszłości został zniszczona podczas spotkania w anomalią przestrzenną, która później został określona jako czująca obecność. Ocalał tylko Kapitan Picard, który został rzucony w czasie do przeszłości i został odebrany przez Enterprise. Obecny Picard był w stanie określić, że Enterprise musiała tylko przelecieć przez wejście anomalii zamiast próbować uciec jej, a linia czasowa została zażegnana. (TNG: Time Squared) Spotkanie z Enterprise-C W innej alternatywnej linii czasu, wskutek zniknięcia U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-C, i zniszczenia Klingońskiego posterunku na Narendra III, stosunki między Federacją i Klińgońskim Imperium przerodziły się w wojnę. Enterprise-D w tej linii czasu był pierwszym okrętem wojennym klasy Galaxy. Mógł transportować ponad 6,000 żołnierzy, a charakter statku był całkowicie militarny. Na przykład nie było na nim ani cywili, ani doradcy. Mostek zawierał kilka konsol oraz jeden fotel dla dowódcy. Replikatory na całym statku były wykorzystywane na minimalnej mocy, ponieważ cała dostępna energia była kierowana do systemów obronnych. W 2366 (data gwiezdna 43625.2) Enterprise-D badał anomalię w pobliżu bazy kosmicznej 105, gdzie natknął się na Enterprise-C, przeniesionego przez anomalię. W czasie gdy Enterprise-D pomaga przy naprawach, staję się jasne że Enterprise-C musi wrócić przez wir, by zapobiec łańcuchowi zdarzeń który doprowadził do wojny. Guinan cywilny członek załogi Enterprise-D była świadoma zmian w linii czasu, i przekonała kapitana Picarda by wysłał Enterprise-C z powrotem do wiru. Enterprise-D zapewnił ogień osłonowy, by Enterprise-C mógł wrócić do swojego czasu. Poniósł wysokie straty, a statek był na krawędzi zniszczenia rdzenia warp kiedy właściwa linia czasowa została przywrócona. Jednakże załoga Enterprise-C zachowała wspomnienia spotkania, a jeden członek załogi Enterprise-D, Tasha Yar, wróciła z Enterprise-C, dzięki czemu Enterprise-C wytrzymał tyle czasu, by Klingonie dowiedzieli się ze Federacyjny okręt został zniszczony w obronie Klingońskiej placówki przed Romulanami. (TNG: Yesterday's Enterprise, Redemption, Part II) Statyczna bańka warp W. Crusher W 2367, myśli Dr Beverly Crusher została uwięziona w warp bańce tworząc całkowicie oddzielny wszechświat, w którym ludzie u obiekty zaczęły znikać. W różnych punktach, załoga Enterprise została zredukowana do normalnego kontyngentu operacyjnego około 300, później 100, a następnie do dwóch. Ewentualnie cała załoga zniknęła, gdy bańka zaczęła się załamywać i wszechświat został zniszczony. Ta Enterprise została była stopniowo usuwana z istnienia, gdy bańka się załamywała. (TNG, Remember Me) Iluzja przyszłości stworzonej przez Barash Podczas misji zwiadowczej do Alpha Onias III, William Riker doświadczył iluzji przyszłości stworzonej przez Barash, pozornie misja miała miejsce 16 lat później. W tej ramie czasowej, Riker był kapitanem Enterprise-D, był mężem zmarłej Minuet i miał syna Jean-Luc Riker. Data służył jako pierwszy oficer, podczas gdy La Forge teraz używał klonowane implantaty oczu. Ferengi i kilku Klingonów było na statku i mostek miał więcej stacji naukowych. Jean-Luc Picard był Admirałem, służącym jako ambasador w Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym, z którym Federacja miała właśnie podpisać traktat pokojowy, po uratowaniu przez Riker i Enterprise poważnie uszkodzonego Romulańskiego Warbird 4 lata wcześniej rok. Wnętrze statku było nieznacznie zmienione, ale nie było wskazówek co de zewnętrznego wyglądu statku. (TNG, Future Imperfect) Spotkanie z kwantową szczeliną Kilka tysięcy Enterprise z wielu różnych kwantowych rzeczywistości zostało spotkane, które później zlały się do jednego wszechświata w wczesnym 2370, jako wynik spotkania Porucznika Worf z kwantową szczeliną. Worf zaobserwował liczne rzeczywistości z różnymi wariacjami personelu i stanowiskami. W niektórych, Kapitan Picard został stracony i William Riker dowodził Enterprise. Wesley Crusher był nadal ponownie częścią załogi w niektórych rzeczywistościach. W co najmniej jednej rzeczywistości Alyssa Ogawa, która była długoletnią pielęgniarką w naszej głównej linii czasowej, była Głównym Oficerem Medycznym. W tej rzeczywistości, Geordi La Forge został zabity w ataku Cardassian. Przy okazji, gatunki były przeciwnikami do Federacji tego wszechświata, takie jak Cardassianie i Ferengi były częścią załogi, natomiast w co najmniej jeden Bajoranie byli wrogą frakcją. Szczelina w końcu została zamknięta i większość statków wróciło do ich własnego wszechświatu. Jedna z Enterprise, z wszechświata gdzie Borg wyszli zwycięsko z Bitwy o Wolf 359, została zniszczona podczas próby zapobiegnięcia jej powrotu do własnej rzeczywistości. Kiedy Worf wrócił do jego normalnego wszechświata, czas została przywrócony i (przypuszcza się) że te wydarzenia nie wystąpią ponownie. (TNG, Parallels) Anty-czas erupcja Kilka alternatywnych wersji Enterprise-D były widziane przez Kapitana Picard po spotkaniu z anty-czas erupcją w Devron systemie. Wszystkie były częścią oddzielnych zamkniętych linii czasowych. W anty-czas przeszłości w 2364, Enterprise nie została wysłana do Farpoint stacji, ale zamiast tego został skierowany do zbadania anomalii, którą obawiano się była nową Romulan. W tym okresie czasu, Picard nie po informował załogi o jego skokach czasowych, martwiąc się, że może to wpłynąć na przyszłość. Początkowo zignorował rozkazy Starfleet i poleciał do Farpoint, ale wtedy skierował statek do systemu Devron i rozpoczął skanowanie anomalii za pomocą odwrócony tachyon promień. Wtedy odkryto, że właściwie promień powodował anomalię i że statek musiał stworzyć statyczną warp skorupę do ograniczenia erupcji, załoga wahała się zaakceptować rozkazy ich dowódcy, który wydawał się podejmować samowolne decyzje. Po szybkiej zapewnieniu od Picard, załoga współpracowała i statek przyłączył się do dwóch innych Enterprise w celu zamknięcia wyrwy. Był pierwszym zniszczonym statkiem z powodu stresu od statystycznej warp skorupy wywołując pęknięcie rdzenia warp . Drugi statek istniejący w anty-czas teraźniejszości w 2370. Jej historia była taka sama do prawdziwego statku do tego punktu. Został również wysłany do systemu Devron, oraz również rozpoczął skanowanie anomalii z odwróconym tachyon promieniem. Picard opowiedział jego załodze o skokach czasowych, oraz ten statek był najbardziej dotknięty przez efekty anomalii. Ta Enterprise przyłączyła się dwóch innych statków wewnątrz anomalii, ale również został zniszczony próbując utrzymać statyczną warp skorupę. W anty-czas przyszłości, Enterprise nie został zniszczony w Veridian III, ale pozostawał w służbie aż do co najmniej wczesnego 25 wieku, gdzie Admirał Riker ocalił okręt przed wycofaniem robiąc z niego jego osobisty statek flagowy z bazą na Bazie kosmicznej 247. W tej alternatywnej przyszłości, Enterprise przeszła kilka znaczących modyfikacji, włączenie z dodaniem trzeciej gondoli, urządzenia maskującego, oraz ciężkiego fazer działa zamontowane pod sekcją spodka. Samodzielnie zniszczył jeden Klingoński okręt wojenny i zmusił inny do odwrotu ratując załogę U.S.S. Pasteur po ich próbie odnalezienia anomalii. Riker rozkazał Enterprise wrócić do przestrzeni Federacji, ale później Picard przekonał go do powrotu do systemu Devron i statek przybył w czasie zaobserwowania początkowej formacji anomalii. Był to ostatni statek zniszczony w celu zamknięcia anomalii. (TNG, All Good Things...) :Dokładna data wydarzeń przyszłości pokazane w "All Good Things..." nie były znane. Możliwe, że miały miejsce w 2395, zakładając że rozłam załogi Enterprise miało miejsce natychmiast po zakończeniu sezonu. Stwierdzono tylko, że minęło 25 lat od czasu kiedy cała załoga była razem na Enterprise. Zniszczenia pod Veridian III W jeszcze innej alternatywnej lini czasu, spodek Enterprise-D został zniszczony razem z całą załogą krótko po awaryjnym lądowaniu na powierzchni Veridid III. W tej wersji wypadków, Doktor Tolian Soren wystrzelił swój trilitowy pocisk w gwiazdę układu Veridian; powstała fala uderzeniowa zniszczyła wszystkie planety w systemie. Spodek Enterprise-D i wszyscy na pokładzie zostali ziszczeni kiedy fala uderzeniowa dotarła do Veridian III. Na szczęście, zanim fala dotarła do planety, obaj Soran i Kapitan Picard zostali wciągnięci do Nexusa. Korzystając z pomocy Jamesa T.Kirka Picard był w stanie wrócić do punktu zanim Soran wystrzelił swoją broń i zapobiegł z niszczeniu gwiazdy Veridiańskiej , tym samym ratując życie załogi na pokładzie spodka Enterprise-D. (Star Trek Generations) Dodatki Występowanie Występował w wszystkich 178 odcinkach The Next Generation, jednym odcinku Deep Space 9, filmie Star Trek Generations, oraz jednym odcinku Enterprise, Enterprise-D był widoczny więcej niż jakikowliek inny okręt w Star Trek. *Wszystkie odcinki''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *DS9, Emissary *Star Trek Generations *ENT, These Are The Voyages... Tło Model Enterprise został zaprojektowany rzez Andrew Probert. Podstawowy plan statku został wyciągnięty z obrazu Probert wykonanego dla jak przeprojektował by Enterprise gdyby pozwolona na przerwanie z podstawowym planem Matt Jefferies i Joe Jennings stworzonym dla Star Trek: Phase II. Kiedy został zatrudniony do pracy w departamencie sztuki Star Trek: The Next Generation, zabrał ze sobą i powiesił w jego biurze, następnie rozpoczął pracę nad projektem mostku. Z czystego szczęścia, David Gerrold zobaczył obraz i pokazało go Gene Roddenberry. Roddenberry natychmiast zatwierdził ogólny kierunek. Probert dalej poprawił projekt do znajomego kształtu, Jednak, oryginalnie wyobrażał sobie sekcje bojową jako mniejszy okręt o podobnym kształcie jak "D", który oddzielał się z obszaru na spodku. Później, producenci poinformowali go że chcieli rozdzielany statek na dwie części, oraz miał kadłub inżynierii służący jako sekcja bojowa. To zaprezentowało dodatkowy problem dla Probert, gdy musiał wymyślić pewien sposób, aby spełnić żądania producentów utrzymując oryginalny kierunek projektu. W końcu, znalazł sposób wcielenie separacji używając zatwierdzony projekt, a po kilku dalszych mniejszych zmianach, projekt osiągnął jego końcową formę. Jedynym żądaniem Roddenberry było wydłużenie końcówek gondoli warp i utrzymaniu mostka na górze sekcji zamiast wewnątrz statku. Roddenberry uważał, że mając mostek na zewnątrz dało poczucie skali okrętu. thumb|150px|Trzy miniatury użyte do przedstawiania Enterprise-D: od przodu do tyłu, 2 stopy, 4 stopy, oraz 6 stóp Dwie wersje miniatury do filmowania zostały zbudowane przez Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) dla pierwszego sezonu: duży model 6 stóp i mniejszy mniej szczegółowy model 2 stopy, oba zbudowane pod nadzorem Ease Owyeung. Obydwa zdolne do separacji spodka. Dla trzeciego sezonu, Greg Jein zbudował nową 4 stopową miniaturę. Zbudowana bez możliwości separacji, ale po raz pierwszy precyzyjnie przedstawiając okna Dziesięć Przednich. Po raz pierwszy pokazany w TNG, The Defector i całkowicie zastąpił wcześniejsze dwa modele, chociaż zbiór zdjęć oryginalnych modeli był nadal używany. Sześcio stopowy model był krótko ponownie wykorzystany dla separacji spodka w TNG, The Best of Both Worlds, Part II. Został całkowicie odnowiony i wyremontowany dla , gdzie przedstawiał Enterprise obok wersji generowanej przez komputer i specjalny spodek o szerokości 12 stóp, stworzony dla sekwencji katastrofy. ILM członek Bill George ponownie oznakował rejestr na spodku na "NCC-1701-E" zanim model został zwrócony do archiwa Paramount. Cztero stopowy model został modyfikowany w trzy gondolową Enterprise dla TNG, All Good Things... i później odrestaurowany stał się USS Odyssey w DS9, The Jem'Hadar i USS Venture w DS9, The Way of the Warrior. Mógł zostać oznaczony jako USS Trinculo w pewnym momencie podczas ucieczki z DS9. Image:USS Enterprise-D, 11001001.jpg|'Sześć stóp model' Image:Enterprise-d.jpg|'Cztery stopy model' Oryginalny 6 stopowy model filmowy Enterprise-D (Lot #712) został sprzedany podczas 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection aukcji 7 październik 2006 za 576 000 US$, włącznie premia kupującego (zwycięska oferta wynosiła 500 000 US$), zdecydowanie najwyższa cena za jakikolwiek przedmiot w aukcji. CGI model został użyty jako różne statki klasy Galaxy podczas Star Trek: Deep Space Nine i Star Trek: Voyager. Nowa generowana przez komputer wersja Enterprise-D została stworzona przez Gabriel Koerner dla pojawienia się statku w ENT, These Are The Voyages.... Podczas wczesnych etapów planowania TNG, seria miała mieć miejsce w późnym 25 wieku. Enterprise-D miała być siódmym statkiem kosmicznym mającym nosić nazwę, z rejestrem NCC-1701-7. Po premierze statki przedstawiającym U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-A, oznaczenie zostało zmienione ma NCC-1701-G zanim producenci w końcu przenieśli serie do 80 lat po The Original Series i ustanowiono na NCC-1701-D. Była również mowa o całkowitym usunięciu statku z serii TNG i wyłącznie zwiększeniu zdolności transportera, ale ten pomysł został szybko opuszczonym. Nie wiadomo dlaczego tak dużo czasu minęło między stratą Enterprise-C (w 2344) i zamówieniem Enterprise-D 20 lat później. Niektórzy fani spekulowali, że od zniszczenia Enterprise-C z całą załogą jedyną Enterprise do tej pory, Starfleet celowo opóźniła okręt zastępczy z szacunku dla straconej załogi Enterprise-C. thumb|150px|Szkic koncepcyjny dla mostka Enterprise przez Andrew Probert Dekoracje wewnętrzny były nadzorowane przez Herman Zimmerman podczas pierwszego sezonu i . Andrew Probert również wniósł w postaci szkiców projektowych, co najważniejsze dla mostka. Richard James przejął rolę od drugiego sezonu do końca serii. Wiele dekoracji zostały oddzielone od tych stworzonych przez Harold Michelson dla i zaprzestanej Star Trek: Phase II. Z koleji wiele dekoracji Enterprise-D zostało przekształcone w te U.S.S. Voyager dla Star Trek: Voyager. Części dekoracji Enterprise-D, włącznie stacja taktyczna mostka, fotel dowodzenia, główny wyświetlacz systemów maszynowni zostały zachowane w Hollywood Entertainment Museum. http://www.hollywoodmuseum.com/ Inne mniejsze części dekoracji i ściany były przechowywane w Paramount archiwach i używane w innych Star Trek produkcjach, nawet stały się częściami odtwarzanych dekoracji TNG w ENT: These Are The Voyages.... W 1990 został wydany patent patent projektu dla "wzorów dekoracyjnych" U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Andrew Probert został uznany w tym patencie jako jedyny "wynalazca" projektu. Wzmianki * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Wzmianki niekanoniczne Manuale U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D jest przedmiotem bardzo szczegółowego Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual stworzonego przez Rick Sternbach i Michael Okuda, oraz została wygenerowana w QuickTime VR dla książki interactive version. Sternbach później stworzył plany przedstawiające każdy pokład Enterprise. Gry komputerowe Enterprise-D była widziana w kilku z oficjalną licencją grami, włącznie Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Echoes from the Past, oraz Star Trek Generations. Miała krótkie ukazanie się na koniec gry strategicznej Star Trek: Armada. Była również widziana w krótkiej misji w Star Trek: Legacy. Atrakcje Enterprise-D spotkała okręt naukowy Antares na zakończenie Star Trek: Orion Rendezvous, a Star Trek-tematyczny pokaz planetarium wyprodukowany w 1992 w połączeniu z wystawą Star Trek: Federation Science. Ta wystawa charakteryzowała się przez wystawy i interaktywne gry edukacyjne wzorowane na mostku Enterprise-D, inżynierii, ambulatorium, laboratorium naukowym, praz transporter pokoju. Fani mogą odwiedzić Enterprise-D przez Star Trek: The Experience, która zbiera gości poprzez transporter pokój, korytarze, mostek, oraz hangar kiedy usiłują uciec przed szczeliną czasową na pokładzie promu symulatora lotu. Podobne reakcje zawierają pewne zestawy w Europejskiej Star Trek World Tour. http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/misc/worldtour.htm ca:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701-D) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701-D) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701-D) sv:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota Enterprise-D, U.S.S.